


Siren's Call

by CatrinaSL



Series: SFW Femslash FluffFest 2016 [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Homer's Odyssey References, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, SFW Femslash FluffFest 2016, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New York club scene is loud, dark, and dangerous. It's a good thing Darcy can protect herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> [Welcome to the SFW Femslash FluffFest!](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/post/142860280409/hey-there-everyone-so-i-saw-usedkarma-s-10-days)
> 
> Day 10: Mythical Creatures AU
> 
> Thank you to Stella_Malodi for inspiring me with the Nephilim-style AU.

The music in the club was deafening, but just because she couldn't use her ears didn't mean that Darcy couldn't use her eyes.

The rock of the bass against her chest was nothing to the way her heart reacted at the sight of the woman dressed in black and red at the end of the bar. Darcy watched her stir the olive in her too-classy-for-this-place drink and swing her gaze around the crowded room, looking for something... or someone.

Darcy hoped it was her.

She pushed through the mass of bodies, wondering if a closer look would help her discover the reason why the light was reflecting off the woman’s hair that way.

There were too many people around to watch from a subtle distance, so Darcy slid up to the bar next to her, innocently brushing against her leg. She went through the pretense of waving for a bartender, but they were so in demand that Darcy knew it wouldn't matter. She let her eyes roam over the woman beside her instead. There was plenty to see.

Darcy dropped her gaze bashfully when she reached her face and saw that the woman she was undressing with her eyes was doing the same thing to her.

The woman tilted her chin at the bartender, and suddenly there was a shot in front of Darcy. Tequila. Top shelf.

Darcy knocked it back and licked the lime off her lips as it burned down her throat.

The woman smiled, her eyes flicking to the entrance to the club, then she finished her drink as well, winked at Darcy, and headed for the back door.

Darcy wasn't sure what to do. Yes, she was probably the hottest human being Darcy had ever seen in her life, but what if she was dangerous? Or a murderer? Or she wanted to make out? Was that what having some kind of magical powers over bartenders in a crowded club meant in this part of New York?

Deciding that she was willing to risk it, Darcy followed.

But she wasn't the only one.

Darcy had never known just what to believe in her Great Aunt Cecilia's blather about their ancestors and Greek mythology, but when she stepped from the deafening club into the deafeningly silent alley and saw her mystery woman being attacked by three  _ effing ninjas _ , something awoke in her.

She screamed.

Three seconds later, she opened her eyes, and her mystery woman took her hands off her ears. She looked a little nefarious with a mask pulled up over her nose and the lower part of her face, and a little dangerous dual wielding sais, but Darcy didn't feel threatened.

"You're a Siren," the woman said, her accent exotic and hard to place.

Darcy blinked at the three men who were lying motionless and incapacitated on the ground. "I guess I am," she agreed.

"I thought Sirens lured men to their deaths," she continued, rolling a wrist and spinning the sai in her hand impressively.

Darcy waved a hand. "Propaganda," she said, repeating her lessons. "From what I've heard, Homer got dumped by great great great etcetera and decided to make sure everyone heard the worst about her for the rest of time.” She nudged one of the ne’er-do-wells with her toe. “Homer was a dick."

"Seems like a useful heritage."

Darcy shrugged. "I guess so, this is the first time I've ever... needed it."

"What's your name, Dangerous Mystery Woman?" the dangerous mystery woman asked.

"Darcy."

"I'm Elektra." She sheathed her weapons and tugged her mask down, letting it hang around her neck. Then she smiled a smile that put all sorts of interesting ideas into Darcy's head. "You want to get out of here?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/143429409598/sirens-call)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
